


Saturday Morning

by GamerArtGirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Play, CG/L, Caregiver Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff, Idk what you want from me!, It's just cute, Little Jackson Wang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerArtGirl/pseuds/GamerArtGirl
Summary: A lovely Saturday morning where Jackson wakes up first





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibootyjimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/gifts).



> Look, I tried... all I have to say is enjoy it

It was a chilly Saturday morning when Jackson woke up. His stomach growled as he sat up and he blinked repeatedly to make sure he actually came to. He sat in his bed for a minute or two then let out a small yawn while stretching.

 

He needed to use the bathroom, so he moved the fluffy blue sheets off of his legs and scooted closer to edge of his bed. The floor was cold, but Jackson couldn’t hold it in and quickly made his way to the bathroom. After he handled his business in the bathroom, Jackson was going to go back to his room, but his stomach growled again. 

 

Jackson decided to look for his partner,Jaebum, assuming that he’d be in kitchen. But when Jackson got to the kitchen, the lights were off. Jackson involuntarily raised a brow, confused as to why Jaebum wasn't making breakfast. After all, it was morning.

 

But then Jackson remembered that Jaebum came home from work later than usual yesterday, so Jackson assumed that Jaebum was probably still asleep. Jackson nodded to himself with his conclusion; it was the weekend. Jackson was very sure of himself as happily padded all the way to Jaebum’s bedroom. However, when Jackson got to Jaebum’s bedroom, he only got the same result, an empty room.

 

Normally Jackson would just go make himself his own food when a situation like this happened, but Jaebum promised to have breakfast with Jackson and Jackson had woken up littler than usual. His instant reaction was of one where his cheeky smile dropped and his vision blurred because of the hot tears filling his eyes. Jackson didn't understand why he couldn’t find Jaebum. Once the first tear rolled down his cheek, Jackson let out a whimper and wailed. Jackson walked out of Jaebum's room and gripped the bottom of his shirt, squeezing it tightly as he cried for Jaebum. 

 

》》》

 

Jaebum was sleeping at his desk in his home office when he heard Jackson’s loud cries. Jaebum sat up quickly, a little too quickly, as his head spun because if the sudden movement. There was a paper clip stuck to his cheek, slight dried drool on the side of his mouth, and his hair was ungodly when he looked at the time.

 

It was only 07:22, the two never got up until at least 09:00 on Sundays. Why was Jackson up before him anyway? Jaebum took a wet wipe and wiped his drool, he pulled off the paper clip and removed the glasses on top of his head. He rose from his seat and quickly made his way out the room. He found his little princess sobbing so hard while clenching on his pajama top in the middle of the hall.

 

“Daddy…” Jackson said in small hiccups. Jaebum smiled, his princess was still so pretty even when crying. Jaebum didn't want to be the reason why Jackson cried though, at least not in this way. Jaebum walked to the weeping younger and sighed when he noticed that Jackson’s feet were bare. 

 

“Princess…” Jaebum cooed when he reached Jackson. Jackson looked up and jumped on him, which luckily Jaebum was ready for it, hugging him tightly. Jackson put his head on Jaebum's shoulder and breathed slowly, finally calming down.

 

“Baby, where are your wàzi?” Jaebum's tone was soft, “You can get sick with your bare feet on the floor.”

 

Jackson pouted and lifted his head, “Jackson really had to use the bathroom and when Jackson finished, Mr. Tummy made noises.” Jaebum scrunched his nose at Jackson’s words, the younger was adorable.

 

“I think Mr. Tummy is empty. Shall we fill him?” Jackson’s stomach growled again and he blushed, “Yes Daddy.”

 

Jaebum scrunched his nose as he noticed that they both needed to freshen up. Jackson’s hair was doing even weirder things that his own and there were already dry tear streaks on Jackson’s puffy cheeks. “But first, let's not look so yucky and get your wàzi.” Jaebum said tickling Jackson’s sides. The latter squealed happily and Jaebum kissed his forehead.

 

》》》

 

When Jaebum and Jackson freshened up for the day and Jaebum made sure that Jackson had put his socks on, Jackson’s stomach growled for the 3rd time that morning. Jackson let out a small whimper and Jaebum finally decided to go into the kitchen.

 

Instead of sitting at the dining table, Jackson sat at his little drawing table on top of the pink carpet in the corner of the living room, “What do you want to do, baby?” Jaebum asked.

 

Jackson grinned shyly, “Jackson wanna draw.” Jaebum kissed Jackson’s cheek as he opened the little file cabinet next to the table and set up Jackson’s crayons and coloured pencils with multiple sheets of paper, “Don't make too much of a mess, okay?”

 

Jackson nodded, his cheeks puffed out a little, “Jackson knows!” Jaebum pinched the puffy cheeks and tugged them softly, “You say that and make a mess anyway.” Jackson couldn't hide the mischievous smirk he made from Jaebum which caused the latter to roll his eyes and stand, “I'll make food for Mr. Tummy.”

 

》》》

 

Time flew as Jackson drew and Jaebum prepared breakfast. Jackson kept asking Jaebum to sing because it was too quiet and Jaebum couldn’t really refuse. Besides, Jackson kept complimenting him anyway. Jackson looked at time and gasped, “Daddy! Daddy!” Jaebum stopped singing and peeked out from the kitchen, “Are you okay, sweetie?” 

 

“Cartoons!” Jackson pointed to the clock which read 08:37. Jaebum walked into the living room and turned on the television. Jackson leaned forward as Jaebum turned the current cartoon playing at the time. Jaebum went back into the kitchen and Jackson’s eyes lit up as he pulled out a new sheet of paper.

 

Jaebum heard the narrator talk to the viewers and Jackson speak back to him. Jackson let out a cute hum whenever he said a correct response and an annoyed moan when he was inaccurate. Jaebum couldn’t help but feel lucky to have such a cute partner. He eventually finished the light breakfast for the two and put two plates on the table. Jaebum had also cut two apples and made bunny shaped apple slices for Jackson.

 

Jaebum was about to call for Jackson to come to the table, but Jackson yelled out another “Daddy! Daddy!” Jaebum saw Jackson get up from his table and run to him while holding out his drawing, “Look look, Daddy!” Jackson’s drawing was of the characters from the cartoon and he even threw in the picture Jaebum in cartoon’s art style. Jaebum could tell because Jackson wrote out ‘Daddy’ in Mandarin with small hearts around the word.

 

“It’s so cute baby, just like you.” Jackson covered his face with the paper, giggling at Jaebum’s words, “Can we put the picture up?” Jackson softly moved the picture down so his eyes peered out from the top. Jaebum grinned and held out his hand, “Of course, princess.” Jackson handed Jaebum the picture and Jaebum used a magnet to stick it to the refrigerator.

 

Jackson stood in front of the picture and put his hand under his chin, observing the images displayed. Jaebum chuckled at how serious Jackson looked at them, “Okay, let’s sit at the table,” Jaebum said “I think Mr. Tummy has waited long enough.” Jackson’s stomach agreed as it growled yet again.

 

》》》

 

When breakfast was finished and the two cleaned up, Jackson immediately sat on the coach, “Movie time!” Jaebum sighed at how much energy Jackson could have in the morning and sat next to him. 

 

It turns out that Jackson didn't have it in him to stay awake. Jackson’s head found its place on Jaebum shoulder and Jaebum yawned feeling sluggish himself, “More like nap time.” He whispered, turning off the television with the remote.

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Yes Princess?”

 

“Jackson loves you.” 

 

Jaebum kissed Jackson’s forehead, “Daddy loves you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cute.


End file.
